


Maybe I Do Need You

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, husband!San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Maybe I Do Need You

It wasn’t often that you got into arguments with your husband, San, but where you did, it was always intense.

“You know what, I don’t need you!” San’s shout hit you straight in your heart, and as San opened his mouth again, you really didn’t care what he had to say.

“Zip it, San. I’ve heard enough.” You stalked to your shared room, grabbed a few things, and headed to the door.  
“Wait, Y/N, where are you going?” San actually sounded worried, but you were too pissed off to care.

“Somewhere where you aren’t.”

You didn’t see the frown that came over his face as you walked out the door. He knew he messed up this time. And he had to figure out a way to fix it.

~~~

San had messaged all of his members, trying to figure out where you were. Finally, Hongjoong got back to him, letting him know you were safe and okay, but still mad at him. San sighed. He wouldn’t be making up for his dumb mistake today. but he could make up for it when you come back to him. He needed to get everything prepared.

~~~

The next day, you decided to head back home. You did miss San, despite how harsh he was with you yesterday. You unlocked your door to find flickering candlelight and light music drifting through the air. You slowly walked through the door to find San standing in the living room, your favorite flowers in his hand. “Hongjoong told me you were on the way.”

“I see...what is all of this?”

“After what I said yesterday, I felt really awful.”

“And what exactly do you feel awful about?” You wanted to stretch this out to get what you could out of it.

He looked down at his feet. “Maybe I do need you.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at him; he really was too cute when he was sorry. “That’s all you needed to say babe. Now, what else do you have planned?”

San looked up at you with an excited expression. “I have a whole plan - follow me!”


End file.
